Truth
by Update
Summary: The secret Salazar has been choking on for weeks will stay hidden no longer... This is the truth.


Truth

Truth

A supposition in two parts

Part One (I)

It is widely believed that no writings from the period of the founders have come down to us. This is a misconception. One document has survived the years: an un-dated parchment thought to be part of a diary. The original document has been lost, but copies and translations remain. Experts say the writing may tell us a good deal about the founders themselves. Opinion, however, is divided.

Is Ravenclaw's plea for Slytherin's future wife born from jealousy? Is he, in fact, the father of her daughter? Or does she merely fear for an innocent, though unknown, woman?

Gryffindor, by Ravenclaw's own account, was stricken by Slytherin's departure. Some experts say this points to a more-than-friendly relationship between the two. Others claim there is significance in Ravenclaw's closeness to Hufflepuff. Still others take the account only as a statement of facts and feelings.

For your perusal (translated from the Old English):

"…believe it. Salazar, Salazar, of all people! Never, never, did he seem such as he must have been. Oh! deceit. Cruel deceit!

"Thank the Lord for Helga; she is all that holds me together. I am truly blessed to have her.

"But Godric, I fear, has no such comfort. I am broken up enough inside, but he is truly distraught. He seems in shock.

"I still cannot believe it! And yet I heard him. The walls are thick, oh! but not thick enough. I knew they were both shouting, but only one word was clear, and that in Salazar's voice. I can scarce bear to write it.

"Mudbloods! That he should demand – oh, but Godric could barely seem to tell us.

"I heard his last threats, though – Salazar's. We had all been deceived! Snake in the grass! Traitor! Ah, fate is a cruel mistress.

"Truly, the one we thought friend is a master of deception. How I pity the woman who falls prey to his false charms!

"And yet, I still…"

The document, and thus all transcriptions, is woefully incomplete.

Part Two (II)

Salazar brought his gaze up level with Godric's back, eyes burning with fury. Every argument, every time, the other man refused to be wrong. He would simply turn and leave.

But not this time!

The rage seethed and boiled in Salazar, making him physically sick. It had been building since he heard from Ragnuk's comrades, though goblins did not normally treat with humans, building over the other man's high handed superiority, building every time he forced himself to call the monster before him friend.

He abandoned his caution. His plans were made; he could not pretend anymore, and _damn_ the cost!

Fighting back the rage, he choked past his fury, "Murderer!"

Godric, froze, hand on the door knob. When he turned, his face was guarded, still handsome, but it was easy for Salazar, disillusioned, to see the animal hatred on the other man's features. He hardly looked human.

"What?" not a mere inquiry – there was dark threat in his tone.

The words flowed over Salazar's lips without consulting his brain, disregarding all prudence. He couldn't seem to stop them.

"I know what you did. I know what you _are_. How did you get that sword, Godric? I know. I know how Ragnuk _really_ died!"

He stopped, chest heaving. Godric took a step closer. He was not snarling, his face was not contorted in any sort of grimace. But there was nothing human in his eyes now. Nor animal – none of the self-preservation or fight/flight instincts. On his face was only hate, pure hate, for the man standing before him. Cold, calculating loathing.

Salazar was not weak. He had fought, with wand and sword; with wild, ferocious beasts; to the death. But now he was afraid.

He did not give an inch.

Godric moved forward again, until they were only a foot apart. Then he did the one thing, planned or not, that could have incited the other man to mindless fury.

He shrugged dismissively.

"He was only a goblin."

Salazar exploded.

"Only a goblin? Only a _goblin_?! And then what? And then what, Godric? Only Muggles? Only women? Only Muggle-borns – or maybe you'd rather I called the Mudbloods!"

Godric took a step back from the sheer volume, a momentary look of absolute shock crossing his face.

"Only werewolves? Or Parselmouths? Only anyone who gets in your way?"

Godric had his mask on again, his face incredulous, and the door behind him had just opened to reveal a startled Rowena, but Salazar didn't see, or care. He lifted his hand to point at Godric, and the accusing finger shook.

His voice was lower now, and venomous.

"You wait, _Gryffindor_. You wait. I'm gone, but I will have children, and allies. I will stop you. You will pay. Your fate will follow you. _Watch_…_ your… __**shadow**_. There will be a snake in it one day, and then you will cease to cast one!"

It took an effort of will to expose his back to then other man.

The door echoed as he slammed it.


End file.
